greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
You Haven't Done Nothin'
is the ninth episode and mid-season finale of the thirteenth season and the 278th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Believing he's going to jail tomorrow, Alex makes a big decision about his future. While the hospital is overrun with victims of a building collapse, Richard demands answers from Bailey about Eliza's presence at Grey Sloan. Full Summary Alex, Maggie, and Meredith are bickering as they drive to work. Maggie defends that Alex brought it up, not her. Meredith says they're not talking about it. Maggie tells Alex on the plus side, it's his last day in the clinic, but he says the clinic wasn't that bad and asks if they're drinking tonight. Meredith says they aren't, but he says with the trial tomorrow, it could be their last chance for years. She says he could win and they could drink tomorrow. Maggie asks about a plea and he says he turned it down because it was two years. Meredith says the goal is zero years. Alex still wants to drink. They all watch as a building across the street from them collapses. Alex says they're drinking tonight. Bailey is explaining to Nurse Gregory and a few others that they're declaring Code Yellow. All the surgical staff and nurses have been called back. The ORs will be rotating non-stop. Andrew comes up with an instant photo camera. He asks why they need it. Bailey says they're getting victims now, but soon, they'll start getting loved ones and the camera is the only way to identify the patients. Eliza comes to the desk and tells a nurse she has privileges. Richard is surprised to see her there as he wasn't expecting her until Monday, but she says she saw the collapse on the news and thought she'd come help out. She excuses herself to get scrubs after he offers for them to get a cup of coffee together later. She'd like that and says it'll give her a chance to get him up to speed. He's confused by that, but she's already gone. He gets called outside. Paramedic Jackson yells at Harry Adkins to move his car out of the ambulance's way, but Harry just yells that his kid is hurt. He opens his car where his wife, Carolyn is holding Winnie. Richard comes up and tells her not to move Winnie and calls for a gurney. April examines a patient and asks whose patient it is as Stephanie carries blood and announced that she has O-. Nathan does CPR. Ben examines a patient. Stephanie sees Charlie Mitchell trying to sit up, asking about his wife, but she tells him he needs to lie back down. Leah is taking pictures of patients when she gets grabbed by Micah. He says he's dying and he needs to talk to a priest. Jo finds Andrew. He wants help with the photos, but she wants to talk about the trial. She's been called to the stand. She's worried that it'll mean that the news about her husband will come out. She's worried about it because if she lies on the stand, she'll lose her medical license. April asks Owen if Amelia is in yet. He doesn't know because they didn't come in together. As they walk, they see Charlie trying to get up. April tells him to lie back down. He tells them his name and then vomits blood on April's gown. She prepares to intubate and Owen calls Nathan over to help them. Ben can't get a priest for Micah, so Leah asks him to do it. She says he just has to listen and nod a few times. He says it has to be illegal. She takes him to Micah anyway. Before Ben can say he's not a priest, Micah confesses to knowing the building wasn't stable after an earthquake. He was trying to get the money together, but now he's killed all those people. He starts seizing. Ben calls for sedatives and a priest. Maggie comes into the room where Richard is working on Winnie. He put in a chest tube. Her parents are nearby and worried. They say they were about a block away. Richard asks the parents to leave. They don't want to, but he has a nurse remove them. Stephanie asks Ben about Micah. He's in CT and then going to surgery. She makes fun of him for pretending to be a priest. Leah comes in and joins in. Stephanie tells him he shouldn't have let Micah confess to him because now he can't unknow. They walk by the Adkins, unaware that they're listening. A tenant tells Andrew which photo is her niece. He uses it to find her niece and leads her to her. Lisa Mitchell identifies her husband, Charlie. Owen tells her what happened, but she's surprised because they don't live in apartment. He says he'll update her. Just behind Lisa, Danielle also identifies Charlie to Nathan as her boyfriend. They were in bed together and then the world caved in. She was okay, but he was hurt. Nathan says they'll update her as soon as they know. Owen tells Nathan he updated Charlie's wife. Nathan's surprised, because he just met his girlfriend. They see the two women sitting near each other in the waiting room. Arizona sees a teenage boy struggling to breath in the hallway. She calls for oxygen and examines him. Eliza brings the oxygen and puts a mask on him. Arizona's able to calm the boy down. Eliza says she remembered Arizona's name like she said she would. Arizona is confused. Eliza is surprised she doesn't remember. She says it's fine and leaves. Arizona asks her patient if he saw her winning. Harry is telling the other tenants about what he heard about Micah. They're all angry. Carolyn comes up and tells him the doctors are there. Maggie and Richard tell them Winnie needs surgery. After they're gone, the tenants continue with their ire. Alex finds Jo in a supply closet. She asks if he knows she was subpoenaed. He does because his lawyer recommended it. She doesn't think it's a good idea to talk, but he's worried he won't be able to see her after. He apologizes for what he said about her being trash. Maggie and Richard meet up with Eliza in the hallway. Richard says it doesn't look like they'll be getting their cup of coffee. She says she can't just send him some papers. He'll just be observing for the first few days anyway. Maggie and Richard are confused because they thought she and Richard would be working together. Eliza tells them to talk to Dr. Bailey. Owen tells Nathan they're next. Nathan asks what they should do about the wife and girlfriend. Do they try to keep the secret or do they sell him out? Owen says they do nothing, because if you cheat on your wife, it will come back to bite you. Nathan thinks he's talking about him and Megan. Nathan says they had problems and they were working on them. Maybe Owen can't understand because he'd never cheat. Owen says he's not better and he's made his mistakes. Nathan thinks he cheated on Amelia, but Owen says it was his first wife. Maggie and Richard scrub in and talk about Eliza. Richard tried paging Bailey, but she's in surgery all day. Maggie is upset about Eliza, but Richard says he'll talk to Bailey. They work on Winnie with Stephanie. Stephanie saw Eliza and asks if, in honor of that, she can do the repair. Richard refuses. Micah tells Ben he knew all his tenants. They were his family. He didn't know how to fix the building. He couldn't raise the rent because some of them couldn't pay already. Ben tells him he's not a priest. Micah knows and doesn't care. He just needs someone to forgive him and asks Ben to forgive him. He struggles to breathe, so Ben calls for an intubation kit. They're still working on Winnie when she starts to code. They rush to stop the bleeding. They attempt resuscitation, but aren't successful. Richard leaves the OR and pulls off his cap. Jo sees Alex on the elevator and gets on with him. After the doors close, she stops the elevator and tells him she's married. She tells him why she didn't tell him that before. She also says it could come out in court tomorrow but she wanted him to hear it from her. She restarts the elevator and gets off, but then stops the door. She tells him if she takes off after the trial, it's not because of him. It's because her testimony will be a matter of public record. He tells her not to go anywhere no matter what happens, but she doesn't want her husband to find her. He tells her this is her life. She's Jo Wilson and she belongs there. Richard, Maggie, and Stephanie tell the Adkins that Winnie died in surgery. Meanwhile, Alex is looking up something on a computer, has an idea and runs out. Nathan and Owen are operating and Nathan asks how he didn't know Owen was married before. Owen says they wanted different things and there was no middle ground. And now he's in the same situation with Amelia. Nathan says he isn't. He's been there before and now he knows better. Eliza walks by and Arizona asks her how the kid is. Eliza says he's fine. Then she tells Arizona she likes girls and she feels like Arizona can't tell that she likes women and that she's flirting with Arizona. Eliza says she has game, which either means Arizona's not into women and the world is upside down because Eliza knows she's into women or she's not interested in Eliza and she's deluding herself. Arizona says she's not deluding herself because Arizona's a human rainbow and she has game. But she also has something that bugged Arizona. She walks around like she owns the place. Arizona thinks it's annoying, but Eliza says it's charming. She asks Arizona to get a drink. Arizona says that's what she means and she doesn't want to. Eliza talks her into it and says she won't regret it. Once Eliza's gone, Arizona smiles. Meredith asks Hannah what's next. Hannah says it's a splenic laceration and Meredith tells her to finish prepping. After Hannah's gone, Alex asks if she has a second. She says she doesn't, unless he wants to scrub in. She promises not to tell Bailey. He tells her that Jo is married and freaking out about taking the stand and putting herself on the line. He needs to figure out what to do. Meredith says it's his life on the line here. She wants him to explain it all to her, but Hannah says their patient's BP is dropping. She tells Alex she's going to page him and he's going to tell her the rest of the story after she's done. Carolyn wanders the ICU, looking into each room. She runs into Ben and shows him a picture, saying she's looking for her husband. He says he could use come company and takes her there. Maggie asks Richard if he's spoken to Bailey. She's upset about Eliza seemingly taking his job, but he tells her not to worry. They hear commotion and go check it out. The tenants are outside the ICU, angry because Stephanie won't tell them where Micah is. Ben leads Carolyn into Micah's room and tells her that he asks for a priest. He then leaves them alone. The tenants are still yelling. Maggie tells Harry that Winnie is gone and this won't bring her back. He'll get arrested and Carolyn will lose them both. Just then, a nurse runs out and calls for security. In Micah's room, Ben has Carolyn restrained. She says he has to be held responsible. Richard watches as Carolyn is led to a squad car. Bailey comes out and says she's been in the OR all day. Ben feels terrible about what happened, but Richard says Ben saved Micah's life. Richard then asks Bailey about Eliza. She planned to tell him today, but Eliza showed up early. She wanted to give him time to process and then come back fresh with a new week. He sees that's how he taught her to fire people. She says he's not being fired, but he knows he's just ornamental now. She wanted to keep her feelings out of the decision. Richard says the job doesn't get more personal. Every decision you make should be personal. Maggie watches from the inside of the ER. Maggie asks Jackson if he has a second. He doesn't, but she tells him about Eliza. Alex finds Bailey in her office. He says he needs his pension signed over so his mom gets the money. She knows he's worried about the trial. She asks what he's about to do. She tells him she's not leaving her office until he tells her what he's going to do. Inaudibly, he starts talking to her. Meredith goes into the scrub room and scrubs. Alex comes in and she tells him she has five minutes. He tells her he's taking the plea the DA offered. She tries to talk him out of it. He says he did it and he's going to say he did it. It'll save everyone time and trouble. She tells him not to throw himself on the mercy of whatever. She say it's not noble, it's giving up. Alex tells Meredith she'll be fine. She says she'll be fine because she always is, but this is about Alex. He'll be destroyed. He says he'd hug her goodbye, but he's not scrubbed. She says it isn't goodbye. Hannah comes in and tells her they're ready. Alex tells her to kiss the kids for him. He leaves over her objections. Nathan and Owen simultaneously update Lisa and Danielle on Charlie. They both ask to see him and are told they can. As they walk away, they agree that it's not their business. Nathan asks Owen to go get a beer, but he wants to go home and see his wife. They agree to a raincheck. He tells Owen to let him know how it goes. Maggie tells Richard there's nothing wrong with the program and she's ready to fight for him. He says he appreciates it, but he's not sure it's a fight he can win. He's touched that she wants to help. They go into the conference room, where Jackson is telling the others that this program is great because of Richard Webber. Maggie tells Richard it's not just her. Ben comes to see Bailey in her office. He asks if she wants to talk about what's upsetting her. She says church and state won't work. She can't do her job unless she can talk to him. He thinks she means him impersonating a priest, but she's talking about Alex Karev. Andrew finds Jo as she's leaving for a case. He wants to talk about the trial, but she says she told Alex and it was good. They're okay. Whatever happens will happen and she's not worried. Alex waits for the DA. An assistant comes out and he explains who he is and she says she'll let the DA know. He sees a voicemail from Meredith and checks it. Meredith is in the scrub room. She scrubs again and tells Hannah to call Alex and put him on speaker for her. She leaves a message. Amelia writes a note to Owen. Owen finds the note. Richard gives a passionate speech to the other doctors. Meredith tells Alex there were five of them and now it's just the two of them. It can't be just her. Alex listens as Meredith says she'll go down swinging for him, but he has to fight, too. She begs him not to do it. The assistant comes and tells him the DA is ready for him. Meredith takes a deep breath before going to operate. Alex hesitates as the assistant calls his name. Cast 13x09MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x09AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x09MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x09RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x09OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x09ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x09AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x09JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x09AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x09JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 13x09StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x09MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x09BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x09NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x09AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x09LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 13x09Micah.png|Micah 13x09ElizaMinnick.png|Eliza Minnick 13x09HarryAdkins.png|Harry Adkins 13x09CarolynAdkins.png|Carolyn Adkins 13x09LisaMitchell.png|Lisa Mitchell 13x09Danielle.png|Danielle 13x09CharlieMitchell.png|Charlie Mitchell 13x09HannahBrody.png|Intern Hannah Brody 13x09NurseGregory.png|Nurse Gregory 13x09Nurse.png|Nurse 13x09ParamedicJackson.png|Paramedic Jackson 13x09Assistant.png|Assistant 13x09Tenant.png|Tenant 13x09Tenant2.png|Tenant 2 (center right) 13x09Tenant3.png|Tenant 3 13x09Tenant4.png|Tenant 4 13x09OlderTenant.png|Older Tenant (center back) 13x09WorriedTenant.png|Worried Tenant (center front) 13x09NervousTenant.png|Nervous Tenant 13x09WinnieAdkins.png|Winnie Adkins 13x09TeenageBoy.png|Teenage Boy Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Gary Basaraba as Micah *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick *Joshua Bitton as Harry Adkins *Katherine Kirkpatrick as Carolyn Adkins Co-Starring *Katie Gunderson as Lisa Mitchell *Sarah Butler as Danielle *John Churchill as Charlie *Vivian Nixon as Intern Hannah *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory *Dyana Liu as Nurse *Kila Packett as Paramedic *Leigh Bush as Assistant *Nick Bush as Tenant *Vee Brown as Tenant 2 *Chase Anthony as Tenant 3 *Mark Daneri as Tenant 4 *Carl Gilliard as Older Tenant *Sharon Omi as Worried Tenant *Wendy Schenker as Nervous Tenant *Ruby Jay as Winnie *Ray Marchan as Teenage Boy Medical Notes Nathan's Patient *'Diagnosis' *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **CPR Nathan performed CPR on a patient in the ER after the building collapse. Winnie Adkins *'Diagnosis:' **Hemothorax **Internal bleeding *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Chest tube **Surgery Winnie, 12, was injured when a building she was in collapsed. She had a hemothorax, so they put in a chest tube. She had bleeding in her chest, so she was taken into surgery. During her surgery, she crashed and they were unable to resuscitate her. Micah *'Diagnosis:' **Seizure *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) **Leah Murphy (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Benzodiazepine **Surgery **Intubation Micah was injured when the building collapsed. At the hospital, he started seizing, so they sedated him. He was then taken for a CT and then into surgery. He later had trouble breathing in the ICU, so he was intubated. He was later stabile in ICU until Carolyn tried to disconnect his vent. Charlie Mitchell *'Diagnosis:' **Gastric injury **Diaphragmatic tear *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Charlie was injured when the building he was in collapsed. He was taken to the hospital, where he vomited blood. He had a gastric injury and a diaphragmatic tear, so he was taken into surgery. After his surgery, his wife and girlfriend were told he would be okay. Marissa *'Diagnosis:' **Broken femur *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Surgery Marissa's aunt was told she was in post-op and had a broken femur. Arizona's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Hyperventilation *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Eliza Minnick (surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Supplemental oxygen Arizona treated a young boy who was hyperventilating in the hallway. Eliza helped her give him oxygen and calm him down. Meredith's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Splenic laceration *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Hannah Brody (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Exploratory laparotomy Meredith prepared to operate on a woman with a splenic laceration. Jackson's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Leg laceration *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Jackson did stitches on a patient's leg. Music "You Wouldn't Like Me" - Tegan and Sara "Somewhere Only We Know" - Lily Allen "Looking at the World From the Bottom of a Well" - Kyle Neal "Song Beneath the Song" - Mating Ritual "You Wouldn't Like Me" - Sleeping at Last Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Stevie Wonder. *This episode scored 8.04 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on October 17, 2016. *The promotional stills show a scene with Arizona and Eliza on the elevator that wasn't in the episode. *This episode marks the second time that Amelia and Maggie narrate (part of) the voice over. Amelia previously narrated for The Distance, and Maggie narrated for Puzzle With a Piece Missing. *Amelia has no real dialogue in the episode, except for the voice over. *This episode marks the 100th appearance of Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. *This is the last episode to be directed by Rob Corn. Gallery Episode Stills 13x09-1.jpg 13x09-2.jpg 13x09-3.jpg 13x09-4.jpg 13x09-5.jpg 13x09-6.jpg 13x09-7.jpg 13x09-8.jpg 13x09-9.jpg 13x09-10.jpg 13x09-11.jpg 13x09-12.jpg 13x09-13.jpg 13x09-14.jpg 13x09-15.jpg 13x09-16.jpg 13x09-17.jpg 13x09-18.jpg 13x09-19.jpg 13x09-20.jpg 13x09-21.jpg 13x09-22.jpg 13x09-23.jpg 13x09-24.jpg 13x09-25.jpg 13x09-26.jpg 13x09-27.jpg 13x09-28.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x09BTS1.jpg 13x09BTS2.jpg 13x09BTS3.jpg 13x09BTS4.jpg 13x09BTS5.jpg 13x09BTS6.jpg 13x09BTS7.jpg 13x09BTS8.jpg 13x09BTS9.jpg 13x09BTS10.jpg Quotes :Eliza: I like girls. :Arizona: What? Oh. Okay. :Eliza: I mean, I feel like you can't tell or something, that I like women, that I'm flirting with you. You're not getting it, and I'm really good at this. I have game, which means either you're not into women and the world is upside-down bonkers, because I know, or you're not into me and I'm totally deluding myself. :Arizona: No. You are not deluding yourself. :Eliza: I'm not? :Arizona: No. I am a human rainbow. And you do. You've got a lot of game. You have a very sexy somethin'-somethin' going on, believe me. But there's a thing about you that bugged me. You walk around like you own the place. It's annoying. :Eliza: Mm. It's charming. Do you want to grab a drink some time? :Arizona: See? That. That is what I mean. No, I do not want to grab a drink with you. :Eliza: Yes. Yes, you do. :Arizona: Shut up. Fine. I'll have a drink with you. :Eliza: And I promise you will not regret it. :Arizona: Go away. ---- :Meredith: Tomorrow you're gonna go into the court, and you're gonna tell them who you are, that you're a surgeon who saves children, that you make waffles for children, that you did one stupid thing. And you will face whatever it is you have to face, but you are not going to throw yourself on the mercy of whatever and walk into prison, okay? :Alex: You'll be okay. :Meredith: Me? This is about you. You think this is noble, what you're doing? It isn't. It's giving up. And it's buying into everything you've ever said about yourself, and I won't let you do it. :Alex: Look. You'll be fine. :Meredith: You are not going to jail. :Alex: You'll be just fine. :Meredith: Stop making this about me! Stop using me as an excuse to make yourself feel better. Of course I will be fine. I'm always fine. Don't you know that? This is about you. You will be destroyed. Your life, your career, everything will be finished. Who you are will be gone. ---- :Jo: I'm married. :Alex: What the hell are you talking about? :Jo: Since before I met you. And I should have told you. But I'm married to a guy who almost beat me to death. And I can't divorce him because I ran away from him. And I'm not... Jo Wilson isn't my real name. That's why I couldn't marry you. That's how this whole thing started, and I should have told you. :Alex: You're married. :Jo: Yes. :Alex: And you didn't tell me. :Jo: I was scared. I... :Alex: Scared of what? Did you think I'd get mad? You thought I'd get mad at you for trying to get yourself out... :Jo: No, not at me. At him. I thought you'd want to kill him and that you'd try something stupid and you'd get hurt or killed or you'd get in trouble and you would wind up in jail. It might all come out in court tomorrow. I wanted you to hear it from me. ---- :Alex: I just wanted to say I'm sorry. :Jo: Alex, you've said that. :Alex: I know. I mean for the things I said. You're not trash. Don't ever let anyone say that. I'm sorry, and I... You're not trash, Jo. ---- :Miranda: No one's getting fired. :Richard: Yeah, right. But she'll be running the program. :Miranda: She's the Curriculum Director. You are the Chairman of the Residency Program. You're overseeing the whole thing. :Richard: But I'm ornamental, and you know it. You didn't want to discuss it with me. You don't want to hear my opinions about a program that I built, that I trained you in. That's not respect. :Miranda: I made a decision about what is best for the hospital moving forward, and I didn't want my personal feelings, my very strong personal feelings to get in the way of that decision. If I do that, I won't be able to do this job. :Richard: Bailey, we reach into people's bodies and hold their lives and their futures in our hands. There's nothing more personal than this job, in how we treat a patient, in how we raise our doctors and teach them how to do this work. Every decision that you make should be a personal one. If it isn't, then you have no business being chief. See Also es:You Haven't Done Nothin' fr:Disgrâce Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes